


Sonic the Hedgehog: Rebirth of Infinity

by GameKing73



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameKing73/pseuds/GameKing73





	Sonic the Hedgehog: Rebirth of Infinity

Spark walked down the allies of Metropolis, his scanner over his left eye illuminating part of the area. Lightning-shaped stripes arced all over his body, which was a bright teal. His mitchmatched eyes, ivory and cyan, glowed and shimmered in the light. His spines jutted out of the back and bottom of his head. Neon blue and black military gloves and boots were on his hands and feet, his wrists equipped with bulky wrist-weapons that would turn into Wispons on command. A headset, not used since two years ago in the war, sat on the left side of his face, under the scanner.  
"Where are you now..." he muttered, the scanner searching for signs of life. Suddenly, it locked onto a signature.  
"There!" he muttered, clicking his heels. His boots glowed a bright cyan, and he ran at a speed that could rival Sonic, a cyan trail right behind him. He was getting close to the signal, who was running towards a dead end. Once Spark got to the turn, he stopped. He could hear a voice. He shut off the light.  
"Finally," it said. "Not even that stubborn hedgehog will be able to stop me now."  
Spark looked down. There was a familiar figure, black fur, white hair, and a metal mask. It hefted a sword, with a layer of dust on the blade. At the base of the hilt was a magenta stone, decorated with black stripes. Spark caught his breath.  
"That foolish old man," he continued, slashing the sword, which left behind a trail of light. "Maybe he should have taken that fox's advice and double checked."  
Spark had had enough.

"INFINITE!" he stepped into the alley, activating the Wispon on his left hand. A cyan laser blade jutted out. He turned around.  
"You?!" he exclaimed. "You pitiful-"  
"Cut the slack and drop the sword. Unless you want things to get ugly."  
"You were no match for me alone then. What makes now any different?"  
"I beat the snot out of you, you liar."  
"Until I turned things around."  
"Shut up."  
"If you insist."  
He dashed at Spark with blinding speed. He parried the strike with his own blade.  
The two swords danced, clashing and sparking.  
"What's wrong," Spark asked as they fought. "Where's your old bag of tricks?"  
"Regenerating. But what I have is more than enough."  
A Metal Sonic dropped behind Spark. In the narrow alley, he was surrounded.  
Spark backflipped, but Metal grabbed him, slamming him into the ground. Infinite brought his scimitar down on Spark's head, and he blocked. The lightning bolt on Infinite's scratched mask glowed, as it used to do. Metal punched from the back, slamming Spark into the wall. He had an idea. He wasn't sure if it would work without Sonic, but...  
He curled into a ball, spinning. He shot at Metal at high speed, hitting him into the next alley over. Spark shot a Wire Attack at Infinite, who unfortunately sidestepped. Spark's wire hit the wall, pulling him into the ground. Infinite laughed. Frustrated, Spark punched at Infinite, who kept backing up until he hit a wall.  
"What now?" Spark asked, full of confidence.  
Infinite snapped his fingers, and He and Metal disappeared.  
"Well," Spark thought. "This sucks."  
An alert rang on his scanner.

"VICTORY CELEBRATION TONIGHT AT EIGHT P.M."


End file.
